


What The Hell Did I Say?

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months earlier, Dierks Gold's girlfriend left him. But now, after he'd had a night of drunken stupor, she's back at his door. What the hell had he said in that voicemail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Did I Say?

The last thing that Dierks Gold remembered was dialing his ex-girlfriend’s number. He’d been at the Rabbit Hole, and now he was home, so something clearly must have happened, but the problem was that he couldn’t remember. He just prayed that he hadn’t been obnoxious to his girl. Even if she wasn’t his technically anymore, he didn’t want to be a nuisance.

Dierks loved Belle still, he really did. He knew that she loved him still as well. But he also knew that he’d done many things to push her away. He’d only meant to protect himself, but soon after she left he realised that by protecting himself, he’d lost the reason he had for living. 

His phone was ringing. More specifically, it was playing Belle’s ringtone, and that was indeed very odd. Nonetheless, he dove for it. Groaning slightly as he struggled not to lose the contents of his stomach, he unlocked his phone and put it to his ear. “Belle?” he asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

“Dierks,” Belle replied, her voice ringing in his ear and reverberating in his brain. She sounded happy. That was good. “You sound like shit,” she commented. “I knew you were drunk last night, when you left that message… But I’m uh, I’m outside. Open the door.” She hung up before he could respond.

Dierks stood on shaky legs, going to his bathroom to fix his hair and put on a clean shirt before he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Once at the door, he peeked out, and was surprised to see Belle with her things outside. What the _hell_ had he said?

He opened the door slowly. “Belle, what did, uh, what did I say last night?” his brow furrowed, looking at her. She blinked, rubbing her temple with her hand. “Well, um,” Belle, to her credit, looked slightly ashamed at the situation they’d been put in. “You said exactly the right thing. Dierks. Finally. And I’m tired of being mad at you,” she admitted. “Can that be enough?” She whispered, stepping forward on his front porch, until they were close enough that he could feel her breath on his chest, he being taller than her.

“I might want to know for future reference… later.” Dierks whispered, looking down at her hair. It was so brown, and curly, and it went down her back. He’d like to run his hands through her hair. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Shaking his head slightly, he focused his attention on Belle’s face, tipping her head back so he could look at her. “Welcome home.” Dierks told her, and honestly it wasn’t fair that she could smile that brightly.

“Kiss me,” She demanded, her voice a low whisper in the air. She was giving him the choice, and he loved her for it. But he didn’t need to think, he just needed to feel her. He kissed her lips just once, a peck, before pulling back. “I really do need to puke,” he admitted, chuckling. She nodded. “I’ll settle in while you do that,” she promised.

“I love you,” Dierks said, softly. “I love you too.” she looked up at him, her hair in her face, and God, she was beautiful. Though, one thing was for sure: He still didn’t know what the hell he’d said.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "What The Hell Did I Say?" By Dierks Bentley. Oops.


End file.
